


Jack Wants a Cat

by smiledean



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Cats, Fluff, Kissing, M/M, PowerPoint, dadstiel, parenting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-09
Updated: 2021-02-09
Packaged: 2021-03-15 19:35:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,417
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29319498
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/smiledean/pseuds/smiledean
Summary: Cas tells Dean that Jack wants a cat. Will Dean agree to it? Jack has something that might convince him.
Relationships: Castiel & Dean Winchester, Castiel/Dean Winchester
Comments: 4
Kudos: 85





	Jack Wants a Cat

Dean woke up with Cas staring over him. He was perched on his elbow in bed looking down at Dean with his signature squint and head tilt. _Great, I haven’t even been awake but I’m already in trouble,_ Dean thought, closing his eyes again.

“Good morning, Dean,” Cas said. Dean could still feel his stare even with his own eyes closed.

Dean wiped his eyes and succumbed to the fact that he couldn’t just pretend to go back sleep now. “What is it, Cas?”

“We need a cat,” Cas stated as if this was a very important morning briefing.

Dean groaned, sitting up to look back at Cas who was still squinting at him. “This is what you were staring at me until I woke up for? I thought I did something wrong,” Dean huffed, still groggy.

“No, Dean, you did nothing wrong. But I think it is important that we discuss getting a cat.” Cas was crossed-legged on the bed now, looking very serious, but very cute.

“And why is this?” Dean wasn’t totally against the idea of a cat, but he also wasn’t sure why right now was the moment to deliberate this. He at least needed some coffee first.

“Jack wants a cat. I don’t bother telling you every time he mentions it to me, but it’s getting to be a lot now. So, I think we should decide if this is something we want to do. I have a feeling he’s hoping I will get you on board before he starts bringing it up to you,” Cas explained.

“Well, if Jack really wants one, he’s gotta show us he’s prepared for it. Also, I’m allergic, remember, so the cat has to be hypoallergenic,” Dean said pointedly. He knew that a cat was an easy pet, but he still didn’t want to be the one constantly taking care of it or sneezing all the time.

“Of course, Dean. I’ll make sure Jack does his research.” Cas leaned over and gave Dean a quick kiss and smiled. “I’m glad to hear you’re not completely against this. I really think this will make Jack happy and it will be another activity to keep him busy.”

Dean hummed and climbed over onto Cas, straddling him. “I guess keeping the kid busy would give us some more time for other things,” he trailed off, going in for a deep kiss. Cas reciprocated, but then moved to push Dean off.

“Hey!” Dean pouted. “What was that for?”

Cas then pinned him down and gave him another quick kiss. “I have to go tell Jack about the cat, Dean,” he said getting up from the bed, leaving Dean alone, tired, and a little turned on.

\------------

Dean spent the rest of the day cleaning their room, making some coffee and breakfast, taking a shower, and even glancing at a few books. He had not seen Cas or Jack since getting up and was starting to get suspicious. It was never good when the bunker was quiet, especially if Cas was with Jack, or even Sam. Luckily, Sam was visiting Eileen and couldn’t get involved in whatever schemes were brewing in the bunker. He loved Cas very much, but sometimes that angel could cause some chaos.

After a quick lunch, Dean started to go look for the pair. He checked all over. He went to Jack’s room, the library, the garage, even the dungeon, and still couldn’t find them. The cars were all in the garage, so he knew they hadn’t left, but where were they? After pacing around some more, Dean finally gave up and decided to head down to the Dean cave and relax with a beer and some Dr. Sexy. He knew they would turn up eventually. They clearly wanted to stay hidden for now.

The door to the Dean cave was closed as usual - he didn’t like people touching his stuff. However, when he opened the door, it was quickly shut in his face as he heard two familiar voices yell “DON’T COME IN YET” and “IT’S NOT READY!” at the same time.

_So, this is where they were hiding_ , Dean thought, _exactly where I wouldn’t expect_. “Alright, alright, I won’t come in. But you better not be messing with anything in there!” Dean said through the door.

“Come back in five minutes and then Jack has something to show you,” Cas called back.

“I’ll go grab some more beer and I better not get the door shut in my face when I come back.” Dean rolled his eyes and headed to the kitchen. He couldn’t imagine what Cas and Jack were getting up to in there, but he had a suspicion it had something to do with the cat. _They better not have a litter of kittens in there_ , Dean thought as he made his return to the Dean Cave.

“I’m back! Can I come in now?” Dean inquired. He heard Cas yell back a “Yes”, so Dean slowly opened the door, anticipating a bunch of kittens running at him and making him sneeze.

Instead, there was Jack, standing at the TV, grinning from ear to ear. Cas walked over to Dean with a smirk and held out both his hands. Dean handed him a beer in one hand and took the other in his own. Cas then led him to his favorite recliner and settled down in the other.

“What’s going on you two?” Dean questioned, taking a swig of beer and looking between Cas and Jack. 

“Well, Dean, just sit back and relax,” Jack said as he leaned down to type on the computer plugged into the TV.

“After I told him you were considering letting him get a cat, he decided to do this all on his own,” Cas whispered to Dean with a proud smile.

The TV suddenly lit up with a PowerPoint slide that had the title, WHY WE SHOULD GET A CAT. Jack had chosen a rainbow theme with little cat pictures all around the words. Dean shook his head. He couldn’t believe the kid actually made a PowerPoint for this cat. He definitely tried to hide the smile that was trying to break through.

“Thank you, Cas and Dean, for coming to this presentation. As you can see, I really think we should get a cat.” Jack clicked to the next slide and a list appeared. “So first, cats are very soft and fluffy and that’s nice. A cat would also be a good friend for me, and I would have fun playing with it. And finally, I think a cat would really bring this family together,” Jack outlined.

“Well, I’m sold,” Cas said with a teasing look to Dean.

“Shush, let him finish his spiel,” Dean said, waving Cas off. He admittedly was also already sold, given the effort the kid put into this, but we wanted to hear the rest anyway.

Jack changed slides again and now there was ginger long-haired cat on the screen with the words MR FANCYPANTS below. “So, this is Mr. Fancypants. I found him on the internet, and he is the cat I would like. He is 2 years old and lives in a shelter 10 miles away. They say he plays well with children and likes to sit on laps. Oh, and also for Dean, he is a Siberian, so he is hypoallergenic.” Jack said the last sentence with a matter-of-fact look directed right at Dean. Dean couldn’t help but smile. Cas grabbed his hand again and gave it a squeeze.

Jack’s last slide had a big THANK YOU on it with a photoshopped picture of him holding Mr. Fancypants. That picture must have been what Cas was helping him with this morning.

“Wow kid, I guess you did your research. That was a hell of a presentation!” Dean chuckled.

“Really?” Jack asked as he bounced on his toes with his hands shaking.

Dean and Cas exchanged knowing looks and this time, Dean gave Cas’s hand a squeeze.

“Dean and I agree that you can get a cat. We think Mr. Fancypants would make a wonderful addition to our family,” Cas happily announced. He and Dean stood up as Jack gave them both hugs.

“Thank you, thank you, thank you!” Jack exclaimed.

Cas gave Dean a kiss on the cheek and whispered “thank you” in Dean’s ear.

Dean didn’t know what he just agreed to, but he did know that it would make his little family happy and that’s all that mattered.

**Author's Note:**

> Fun fact, this was inspired by my own life. Nine years ago I made a PowerPoint to convince my parents to get us a Wii and a cat. I got both.  
> Thanks for checking out my work! Find me on tumblr @smiledean


End file.
